


Popcorn and Hot Cocoa

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I NEEDED IT, M/M, Movie Night, after the monster is gone, but friendship marqueliot, just a lot of fluff ok?, marqueliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Marqueliot fluff + movie night!It had become a tradition; well, they had only been doing it for a few weeks, but it was still kind of a tradition by now. Believe it or not, taking a couple of hours every week, to just be together and watch a movie, all huddled up together and warm, was healing.“Which movie are we gonna watch today?” Margo said walking into the room with a bowl of popcorns, “Scoot over Coldwater, you know Eliot’s spot is in the middle.”Rolling his eyes, Quentin moved over to his side of the bed, his fuzzy pj’s soft and warm against his skin, “We’re watching The Princess Bride.”





	Popcorn and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed fluff!!!! They might be a bit OOC I don't know, I hope not! I just love my children so much!!

It had become a tradition; well, they had only been doing it for a few weeks, but it was still kind of a tradition by now. Believe it or not, taking a couple of hours every week, to just be together and watch a movie, all huddled up together and warm, was  _ healing _ . 

 

“Which movie are we gonna watch today?” Margo said walking into the room with a bowl of popcorns, “Scoot over Coldwater, you know Eliot’s spot is in the middle.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Quentin moved over to his side of the bed, his fuzzy pj’s soft and warm against his skin, “We’re watching The Princess Bride.”

 

“ _ I love that movie. _ ”

 

Her voice was quiet and honest -  _ vulnerable _ \- and Quentin held her hand in his. Wondering what memories might have brought that change in her, he decided not to probe and just be there for her. Friendship wasn’t made of words, but of understanding, love, actions. She wiped at a few escaped tears and smiled, holding his hand a tiny bit tighter.

 

A gasp at the door of the bedroom broke their moment, “Bambi, Q, I can’t believe you’re cuddling without me, this is like, such a betrayal. I was preparing our hot cocoa, and, wow.”

 

“You took too long, and Q likes me better anyway. Tough luck.”

 

Eliot looked offended, but they could see he was fighting a smile, “Quentin, is this true? Do you like her better? I thought we had something special.”

 

_ Idiots _ , both of them.

 

“Yes, El, I like her better, even though I’m dating  _ you _ .”

 

“Well, Eliot also likes me better, so it like balances it out, y’know?”

 

At that, he could no longer control himself and laughed, his body shaking so much he almost spilled the hot cocoa on the floor. Walking towards the bed, he put down the mugs, and kissed her head, “Bambi, you are so right.”

 

“I know I am.”

 

Stepping over her, Eliot sat in the middle of them both, feeling content by being surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world, the people who loved  _ him the _ most. Picking up Q’s hand, he kissed it, “Don’t want you going and feeling jealous.”

 

Quentin smiled, and shook his head ever so slightly, “I love seeing you guys together, jealousy is the last thing on my mind.”

 

Because seeing them together meant they were both there, and happy, and Quentin didn’t need anything more than that.

 

“You guys are adorable and all, but you can be mushy and gross another time ok? It’s movie time bitches.”

 

“As you wish.” Quentin said, and pushed play.

 

“ _ Nerd. _ ”

 

“ _ My _ nerd.”

 

Quentin still couldn’t understand how Eliot could say stuff like that without getting even a bit embarrassed, it was sweet though, even if he called him a nerd as well. It wasn’t a lie, but it was definitely funny seeing as Margo was just as much a nerd as he was.

 

The bowl of popcorn was now on Eliot’s lap, so everyone could easily reach and have their fill. Quentin and Margo, both had their heads on Eliot’s shoulders, enjoying his proximity and warmth.

 

“This prince dick is the fucking worst, I’ve always hated him so damn much. Entitled fucknugget.  _ Men _ .” Margo said, taking a sip from her perfect hot cocoa, she never wanted anyone else but Eliot to make it for a reason.

 

“I second that, he’s so  _ ugh _ .” he gestured, as if that would explain what he was trying to say.

 

Quentin snorted, and knew that Eliot’s hot cocoa was 100% spiked with something, it kinda smelled pepperment-ish. He was cute though, so Q allowed it. Apparently he hadn’t been the only one to notice, seeing as Margo elbowed El so he’d give her some - wow, so sneaky, so secretive. 

 

He just didn’t understand why they were trying to hide it; sure they made a rule not to get drunk, that this would be a time for them to enjoy each other completely aware of themselves and each other. A little peppermint schnapps wouldn’t hurt though; he loved them, but sometimes they acted like fucking children. But Gods, he loved them.

 

Pretending he didn’t notice anything, he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, “Did you guys know that the R.O.U.S. was actually a dude in a suit?”

 

“I didn’t, and I don’t think I needed to.” Margo looked at him with her ‘what the fuck are you talking about’ face.

 

“I think that’s hilarious, a guy actually had to dress up as a rat and jump onto Westley’s arms.  _ Honestly, I’d do that. _ ” 

 

“I mean Westley is definitely a hottie, and the whole as you wish thing? Like  _ I _ wish, I had someone like that. I wouldn’t dress as a huge rat though.”

 

“Great, no more popcorn. You guys keep pining over Westley, and I’ll get more.”

 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t have a big crush on him when you were younger too Q.” Margo yelled after him.

 

“He probably had a big crush on Buttercup too.”

 

“Blonde, blue eyes, strong, he definitely has a type.”

 

Eliot looked peeved at that and slapped her arm, “I’m none of those things.”

 

“Tastes change?” she shrugged.

 

“ _ Do they really? _ ”

 

“Oh for fucks sake El, he loves you, I was just making a dumb joke. He would literally burn the whole world down for you, get your head outta your ass.”

 

“You say that as if he wouldn’t do the same for you.  _ For his friends. _ ”

 

“It’s not the same, and you know it.” touching his face, she looked him in the eyes, talking without needing to even speak.

 

His head leaned into her touch, his hand now on top of hers -  _ he was loved _ . He knew he was loved. But...sometimes, brains were real dumbass machines.

 

Looking at the unattended mug Margo smiled deviously, “Spike his cocoa.”

 

“ _ I would never. _ ”

 

He would, of course he would.

 

“What did I miss?”

 

“ _ Me. _ ” Eliot winked and patted the place next to him.

 

“Oh God.  _ Sure _ , I missed you.”

 

“Awww, disgusting.”

 

Sitting back down, Eliot wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head,  _ it felt nice.  _ He let himself sink into his side, as they watched the movie in silence for now. When he went to drink his cocoa, he choked on the taste of it, not expecting the alcohol mixed within it.

 

“What the fuck?” he coughed out.

 

“ _ Margo did it. _ ”

 

“What? I did not! It’s your fucking booze, you nut-sack.”

 

“I can’t even leave for two minutes, jesus fucking christ.”

 

“ _ You know you love us. _ ” Margo said, her voice teasing.

 

“Remind me why that is again?”

 

“We’re amazing. We’re-” Eliot started listing of, and Margo jumped right in to help.

 

“Beautiful. And smart. Wonderful people, really.”

 

“An inspiration to all.”

 

“And most importantly, we love you too.”

 

That wasn’t fair, they couldn’t joke and then say that like  _ that _ , with  _ those eyes _ ; the simple truth of the matter, was that Quentin would forgive them anything, he wasn’t even that mad in the first place. How could one be mad at the people that were the embodiment of home, warmth, love?

 

Taking another sip, he sighed, “It actually tastes pretty good.”

 

“Of course it does, baby.” Eliot said, giving him a swift kiss.

 

“Shut up guys, it’s time for Inigo to kick ass.”

 

Everyone paid attention then, it was a really good scene; his speech and the way it was delivered always gave Quentin the chills. And now thinking of how the actor had said these words had helped him, because his dad had died of cancer, Quentin remembered that his own dad had died to the same shitty illness and tears flowed freely down his face. 

 

But Eliot was there, and Margo was there, he felt safe and loved, and for once things were ok. Taking these small moments, Quentin put them in a neat little box inside his heart, to never forget or misplace. Nothing was for granted in their fucked up world, but their love, his love, would never be a lie - and that was enough.

  
The night ended the same as always, a mess of tangled limbs, and three people sleeping in the same bed, all cuddling together. It was a tradition now, one that he hoped would continue until they were old -  _ please _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
